Slipped Away
by Snuffly
Summary: Just read. Don't judge.
1. Worries and Memories

**_Slipped Away_**

**_Chapter 1: Worries and Memories_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own it._**

"Harry…are you ok?" I whispered to myself as the day grew shorter. The sun was slowly disappering behind the trees. I walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill. The inside of the burrow was sickening. I feel like I want to throw up. Being inside the burrow made me feel cramped and feeling like I couldn't stretch. I took my eyes off the setting sun, it was now just a glow of pink, and watched the lake. I felt a smile on my face.

"How many times have you fallen in that lake, Harry?" I let my mind wander.

_**Flashback **_

_"Hey, Harry, wanna take a walk by the lake?"_

_"Sure Gin." Happiness filled within me. I felt like I needed to say something. ANYTHING. But somehow I couldn't open my mouth. We walked in silence. With everystep I took I felt like I couldn't breathe right. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I should be starting a conversation now! I think I waited to long! crap. Now I'm going to look stupid! Think Ginny think! _

_"So..." Harry was the one who broke the silence. _

_Ok, he said something . Now all you have to do is say something. A response. That's all you have to do...um..I don't know..._

_"So…" Ginny said mocking Harry._

_"Don't you mock me!"_

_"Why not? It's not like you're my boyfriend?"_

_At this Harry started to blush. Harry turned away from her to avoid her seeing him blush, but it was too late._

_Oh. My. God. Harry. Potter. is. blushing. because. of. something. I . said. I need to scream and jump up and down. I'll do that later._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_I- never mind."_

"_Fine! I'll just let that one slide but if it happens again. Don't expect to get off the hook. that fast."_

_"Why what are you going to do? A little midget is going to hurt me! help!! RUNAWAY!!" _

_I took off running after him. Boy, is he going to get it. We ran all the way to the other side of__ the lake. I almost got him...too bad he runs faster._

_"Ok. I give up..but just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"_

_"Yeah. what ever Gin."_

_The sun started going down,now it was a pink color with a hint of gold still left. Harry looked at the sky and then down at me._

"_I guess we should start heading back."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

_We had stopped underneath a large willow tree. I looked up and I was speechless.. The last rays of the sun were shining through the cracks of the leaves making it seem they were in a large disco ball._

_"Isn't this cool! I've never been here at this time befo-"_

"_Ginny?" I turned around to face Harry. The rays were dancing on his face and shirt, taunting me to come closer._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I-I-never mind"_

"_Ok you are not getting away with that again! I let it slide the first time, but it's not going to happen again!"_

_I lunged toward Harry_ _grabbing his wrists. Harry struggled against me but I held on._

"_I live with 4 brothers. Do you really think you can out smart me?" I tossed my hair to the side with my head._

"_Maybe."Then he smiled the crooked smile that I love. I think I just died._

_Harry started to struggle to get loose, but the more he struggled the closer together we got. Harry moved toward the left Ginny mimicking him. Harry turned around with his arms over his head. Ginny did the same and grabbed a hold of Harry's elbows and pressed her self against him. Harry was shocked to be so close to her and lost his balance and fell back into the lake. Ginny still holding on to his elbows fell on top of him. Ginny got up quickly and helped Harry up. Ginny still holding on to Harry's hand turned him around, pushed him on to the grass making him lie down. Harry had fallen on his elbows. Ginny not wasting any time straddled his hips with her knees and put each of her hands in the grass on either side of Harry._

"_Ok, you have thirty seconds to spit out what you were going to say."_

"_Do you really want to hear it?" said Harry looking away from her._

"_Duh? Why would I tell you to say if I didn't want to hear it?"_

"_Because..." Harry looked up at her. Harry had just seen the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ginny, even with her hair and clothes soaked, looked so beautiful that he could not finish what he was saying. Ginny noticed this odd look on his face and recognized it immediately. Without saying a word Ginny leaned forward and came so close to Harry's face that their lips almost touched. Harry moved up a little closer by straightening out his arms. Then he spoke._

"_Ginny," He whispered softly "Can I kiss you?"_

_"...Only if you promise to be gentle."_

_"I promise."_

_Then Harry closed the gap by inching a little closer. Ginny took her hands off the grass and placed them around Harry's neck. Harry, not being able to hold both of them up, let his arms down and wrapped them around her waist. I was the most sensational thing Ginny had even felt. Ginny had kissed a lot of boys at Hogwarts, but none of them ever felt like this. Harry finally broke off the kiss. Feeling as though all her happiness had been drained she pressed her head on to Harry's chest. Feeling the warmth of his body made her feel as though she had been born again. Night had fallen and neither of them cared as they slept there peacefully under the star-lit sky..until Fred and George have discovered them...but thats anther story._

_**End Flashback**_

**_Tell me what you think..._**


	2. Presents, Emotions and Surprises

**_Slipped Away_**

**_Chapter 2: Presents, Emotions and Suprises_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own It._**

As I stared at the lake, I couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were off destroying the last horcrux. I was planning to go with them, but I could tell Harry didn't want me to come. Even though I tried to convince him to let me go I knew he wasn't going to change his mind. After all I am underage and I would just slow them down. They left in the early morning to make sure that I wouldn't follow, I guess that shows how much he trusts me.

They last of the sun was gone. I stared out at the night sky. I could feel the cool air coming from the crack in the window. All of a sudden I felt cold, as if someone had gotten ice and held it to my entire body. I lifted myself off the window sill and made my way to the couch. I grabbed the blanket draped over the top and covered my body with it. As I sat down I looked at it.

The red of the blanket was a shade darker than my hair and the sides were coming undone. I slid my finger on the edges. I could tell that they were lopsided and uneven. I knew I could fix it with my wand, but I knew it wouldn't be the same. On the corner of the blanket in a loopy pumpkin colored writing was my name. I ran my fingers along the letter G.

_I wouldn't give this up for anything..._

_**Flashback**_

_"Ginny. Ginny wake up!"_

_"What! Harry it's,"Ginny looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. "12:01 in the morning! What ever you want can just wait until the morning!" Ginny turned away from Harry, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, and layed on her side trying to sleep again. _

"_You know your Mom isn't going to be too happy if you go down stairs in this grumpy mood of yours!" _

"_Who cares? My mom wouldn't cause I do that every day anyway."_

"_Fine, but I know three words that will make you want to jump up and get out of bed!"_

_Ginny turned around to face Harry. With her eyes still closed she said._

"_Try me."_

"_Happy birthday Ginny."_

_As soon as she heard this she jumped out of bed and started jumping up and dancing singing at the top of her lungs: "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!"_

_Harry decided it was best not to wake everyone up at this hour so Harry muttered a silencing charm on the room._

"_Ginny, come here." Ginny stopped doing her dance and sat next to Harry. _

"_Ginny, I hope you like it" Harry passed a white box with a ribbon tied around it. Ginny took the present and stood up, turned to face Harry and jumped into his lap. Feeling like a little girl on Santa Claus's lap she untied the box's ribbon and pulled out a very long red blanket. _

"_I made it myself it may not be the best blanket ever but-"_

"_Harry." Ginny said pressing her index finger against his mouth. "It's the best present ever." Ginny hugged Harry and stood up from his lap and moved toward the window of her room. The moonlight poured on to the blanket and she noticed in a loopy hand writing was her name in orange. _

"_I wrote that myself and put it on there. It's the only part of this blanket that I used magic on." whispered Harry. _

" _I love it. Thank you."_

_" I hoped you would."_

"_The first thing that I want to do as 16 is... go back to sleep."_

_Harry chuckled as she yawned._

"_Ok."_

_Ginny walked toward her bed and pulled the covers back, she lied down and put the blanket on top of her. Harry stood up and started to straighten the blanket at the parts she couldn't reach, then he pulled the top part of the covers back over her._

"_Goodnight Ginny" Harry kissed her forehead, walked across the room just as he was going to grab the doorknob he heard Ginny's voice._

"_Harry. Could you stay here? Please?" _

_Harry turned around and smiled. He walked toward the bed and sat down on it. Ginny patted the covers next to her. Harry stood up again and pulled the covers and layed down next to her. Ginny slipped her arm under his and rested her head on his chest. Harry responded by putting his hand on her back and holding her close. Ginny silently listened to his breathing, and as it slowed so did hers._

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny smiled to herself. _I remember that, it was my best birthday ever. I just hope Harry is ok. Stupid VOLDEMORT! Yeah I said it! VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDERMORT!!! Well I didn't say it but I thought it!! If he was never born I would be with Harry and he would have his parents back. He misses them so much, even if he didn't know them very well…Poor Harry._ Ginny stared at the floor trying to think.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny woke with a start. Then she heard it. It had to be a sob. Someone was crying. But who?Was Ron crying? Ginny shook the thought out of her head. Ron doesn't cry, unless it's another spider. Ginny stepped out of her bed and walked to Ron's room. She looked over at Ron but he was asleep. Then she looked at Harry's bed. Harry was turned to the side facing the wall. She heard it again. The noise was coming from Harry's bed. But Harry? It came again and her thoughts were confirmed. Ginny closed Ron's door as quietly as she could and tip-toed to Harry's bed. Harry turned quickly to face Ginny, as if he knew she was there the whole time. Ginny froze, suprised at being caught. She hadn't even made a sound. Ginny thought he was going to fall off the bed, but than she looked at him closely. Harry's brow was furrowed, and he was saying muttering something. Then she noticed his eyes were closed. He was still asleep. Ginny then understood he was having a nightmare. Ginny sat on the bed quickly and quietly, pulled Harry up and sat his head on her lap and woke him up gently by moving her fingers though his black hair. Harry bolted up so he was in a sitting position so fast he nearly hit Ginny in the head._

_"What? Ginny?"said Harry groggly. Harry squinted his eyes at her then reach over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. He shoved them on to his nose and looked at her._

_"I heard someone cry and I- " Ginny noticed Harry's eyes wet with tears. He sensed her looking at him so he wiped his eyes roughly with the sleeves of his PJs._

_"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny scooted closer to Harry. Harry looked at the floor._

_"I'm fine." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "No. really I am ok!"_

_"Harry. Tell me. I hate it when you keep secrets from me. Why were you crying? There's no point in hiding it."_

_"I was dreaming about my mum and my dad. Voldemort hadn't killed them. I lived with them and felt so happy. Then Voldermort came and I ended up fighting him.. I tried to stop him but he laughed and threw me against the wall…that's when I woke up."_

"_Oh Harry." Ginny faced Harry, put her feet underneath her legs and leaned back on them. She ran her hand through his hair and gently pushed Harry's head again her chest. "I wish you wouldn't keep it all bottled up. It was bound to get to you."_

_Ginny leaned her head down on to Harry's head. Ginny held her breath. Then let out a content sigh when she heard it. Harry was crying. It was better than seeing him emotionless. Ginny knew that if Harry did not vent out everything, that he was going to release them on to someone else, maybe even losing his friends. Even though Ron and Hermoione would forgive him, it would take a while. Harry stopped crying. "So soon?" Ginny thought. She looked down at Harry realizing he had fallen asleep in her arms. Ginny moved back toward Harry's pillow and placed Harry's head on it. She then placed the blanket it over him and pulled off his glasses, placing them on his nightstand. Ginny stood there for a bit longer, taking in the scene of Harry sleeping, before heading back to her room._

_**End Flashback**_

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny didn't realize the knock at the door.


End file.
